


I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Castiel

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Walking on Sunshine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel had the flu, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cocoon-Like Mound of Blankets Castiel, Comforting Dean, Dean Feels, Dean Takes Care of Castiel, Dean and Sam on a Hunt, Dean/Cas Feels, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fever, Fever Dreams, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hallucinations, Helpful Sam, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Sick Castiel, Worried Dean, You Have Been Warned, castiel needs Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets sick while Dean and Sam are out on a hunt.<br/>This is from Cas's POV + a fever dream<br/>WARNING!: Graphic depictions of vomit<br/>Feels and fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Castiel

~Cas’s POV~

When I woke up my entire body ached, my throat was raw and somewhat swollen, and one nostril was a faucet of snot. I didn’t know just how bad it was until I sneezed. My head started pounding, it felt like it was going to explode, and everything that wasn’t that bad a minute ago was now ten times worse. It was at this moment I remember Dean and Sam are on a hunt two states away.

As I sit up my body protests, all my muscles clench when I stand. I begin to walk and the muscles release. My nose is still running, ‘I will never understand that. How can a nose run?’ I think to myself.

Suddenly I’m cold ‘It was warm a minute ago’. I get some cotton boxers out of the drawers, putting them on slowly due to my still aching body. I put on loose sweats and one of Dean’s hoodies; there’s some sense of comfort wearing a boyfriend’s jacket when they personally can’t be there. “Oh, my father. Dean” Dean would be worried if he were here, ‘I should probably call Dean, no maybe n-’ before I can finish that thought something in my stomach turns. I feel a wave of nausea washes over me, I barely make it to the bathroom in time. Luckily I did; as soon I was in front of the toilet my stomach expelled everything inside of it. “Okay, definitely call Dean”.

~LATER~

The nausea subsides around 9:30 AM, but I can’t pull myself up off the cool tile floor. It’s so cool and soothing to the fire under my skin. Another flash of cold runs over me, now I’m freezing.

It’s not until around 10:00 AM that I regain enough energy to get off the floor and walk to the couch in the library. I decide against going back to bed; it’s further away from the bathroom than the couch. As I make my way to said couch I grab my phone, a trash can, and all the blankets I can find in the bunker.

The couch is welcoming and soft. After all of my stomach content being expelled into a toilet, I need a nap, but should try to get ahold of Dean - or Sam - first.

Neither Dean or Sam answer their phone. I assume they’re probably dressed as FBI agents right now. Two states away. While I’m like this. ‘Oh, my father I’m miserable!’. Wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, I’m starting to drift off when I hear my phone going off, thankfully Dean.

“Hey babe, how’s it going at the bunker? Sorry for not answering earlier.”

“It’s fine Dean” I groaned. I can hear the rawness in my voice.

“Hey, you okay? Cas?”

“Yes...no. I don’t know”

“What’s wrong?” concern in his voice

Before I can answer another wave of nausea hits me. I’m lucky the trash can is here. Dean must have heard the retching noises. “Cas? Cas!? What’s wrong?”

¨I don’t know Dean¨ I slur. All this vomiting is really taking the energy out of me.

¨Tell me how- what you feel then¨

¨I feel miserable¨ My voice comes out sounding a lot whinier than intended.

¨Cas please elaborate for me¨ Dean still sounds very concerned and ever-so-slightly annoyed. Rightfully so.

¨I woke up with pain everywhere. My throat hurt. A runny nose. Extremely cold, but hot at the same time¨ I stop to catch my breath, ¨And vomiting.¨

I could feel another wave of nausea building. Barely able to tell Den to wait a minute, I started expelling what little I still have in my stomach. I sit on the couch for a few moments dry heaving into the trash can.

¨Sounds like stomach flu Cas¨ Dean sighed, ¨We’ll be back tomorrow, okay?¨

¨Okay¨

¨Wait- before you hang up. Try and eat something, something light, like toast or oatmeal. And drink a lot of water, okay?¨

¨Okay Dean¨

I am thankful to finally know what's happening to me. Honestly, if my head hadn't been in the trash can all morning I probably could have guessed this is just a simple human illness, but like I said I had my head in a trash can all morning.

~NEXT DAY~  
-FEVER DREAM-

Dean and Sam, as promised, are back the next day. I haven’t moved from my spot on the couch. Every time I tried my stomach would rebel, causing what little food I had eaten to remove itself from my stomach. Dean looked as concerned as he sounded on the phone. Luckily when Dean and Sam got here the nausea had subsided a little.

¨Cas?¨ Dean calls out while entering the Bunker

The best I could do was grunt in acknowledgment, my throat and head hurt too much to talk or sit up.

I could hear Dean say something to Sam, ‘I'm too tired for this’ I think sitting up.

If I could see myself now I’d probably laugh, I’m in a cocoon-like mound of blankets. My head just barely pokes out of the mound, but there’s a flat of a corner of a blanket that covers my face, not letting what little light produced by the lamp on the dining table in.

As I sit up I remove the flap of blanket over my head. From the couch I can see into the hallway, I can see the entrance upstairs, and the rest of the library. Dean and Sam are nowhere to be seen. ‘Were they really here?’ I decide to try sleeping again since the nausea hasn’t come back yet.

~REALITY~

I wake up suddenly, it’s cold, painfully cold. I’m surrounded by cold water and ice. At this point, I realise I’m in only my boxers. ‘WHAT’S GOING ON?!’ I get my head above the water and ice to see Dean staring at me with a fearful expression.

“D-dean?” This seems to snap him back to reality.

“Hey, I’m here Cas.”

“W-why am I in h-here it-t’s r-r-really co-old” I demand, but it doesn't come out how I wanted it to, my shivering affected my speech.

“We got here. You were passed out on the couch with a fever of 106!” Dean said with a very sad expression. “This is the only way to get your temperature down” he sighed.

After fifteen minutes in this freezing water, my fever broke. I gladly climb out of the tub, into warm clothes Dean left for me. The exhaustion I felt earlier is gone, the cold water did a really good job of that.

I make my way to the library, my body still aches. I can’t tell if it’s the cold bath or the sickness anymore.

“Where’s Sam?” I yawn to Dean. Okay, so maybe I’m a little bit tired.

“Out getting food” Dean yawns back “and medicine for your sick ass” he joked, kissing my forehead.

He looks at me with a frown. “How’d your fever come back already?”

“I don’t know, Dean.” I said truthfully, this is my first experience with illness.

“I’m exhausted, can we lie down?” I ask

“Sure. Couch or bed?”

“Couch”

~NO ONE’S POV~

When Sam got back home he was greeted by his brother and the ex-angel snuggling, sleeping, on the couch. Sam puts away the groceries and locks down the bunker. Hopefully, Cas is better tomorrow.

~The End~


End file.
